Gentlemen Be Warned
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: Tired of being considered weak and unattractive, Sakura decides to prove those who doubted her wrong-starting with Sasuke. Armed with high heels and a sexy black dress, Sakura's ready to put her plan into motion. Gentlemen be warned. Sasuke/Sakura/Neji
1. Chapter 1

Gentlemen Be Warned

/CHAPTER ONE/ Challenge

It wasn't that she was romantically or physically attracted to him.

And Yes, he possessed the kind of sex appeal and physical physique that could make most girls melt into sizzling puddles at his feet.

But she had been challenged, threatened, looked down on. Her job hadn't been challenged, no, only her pride. Her pride had been severely wounded, and when Sakura Haruno was challenged she was determined to win.

Her challenge? To seduce one of the most powerful, talented, heartthrobs in her village-Neji Hyuga. You're probably wondering why not Sasuke Uchiha? The man her heart had been devoted to the majority of her life. Well, that answer was simple. He was the end result. She hated using such a magnificent man as Neji as a stepping stone, but he was just part of her plan. The bitchy redhead who always hung off Sasuke's shoulders had deliberately told her, that she wasn't pretty, talented, or skilled enough to seduce any man, especially Sasuke. Oh how she would be proven wrong.

It was a known fact that men like Sasuke and Neji wanted what other men have in order to feed their superiority complex. By seducing one of the top two men in her village, Sakura would not only have reached one goal, that almost every girl wished to achieve, but it wouldn't take long for the youngest Uchiha to become interested in her. Her plan was full proof.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the rosette haired medic in clear surprise,

"Sakura? What triggered this sudden change?"

The change of course being the fact that for the first time, the pink haired medic specialist was wearing form fitting clothes and make up, even high heels.

Sakura's lips curled into a confident leer,

"I was challenged, Shishou. And you know how I feel about challenges?"

Tsunade looked her apprentice over once and smirked,

"I do. Would you be willing to assist your fellow comrades in a mission then?"

Sakura only smiled, "Of course."

Shizune could only shudder, _Disciple like Master_.

All eyes were on her. The smirk she wore only grew as more and more heads turned to look at her. It wasn't a surprise that she was captivating everyone's attention.

A slinky lace black dress clung to every curvature of her attractive body. The bottom hem fell to rest above her mid thigh, and the straps were so thin, it was a wonder they could keep the fabric on her slim shoulders. The plunging neckline, chandelier earrings, and the strappy five inch heels-which made her mile long legs look even longer-only added to her physical appeal. Smokey eye makeup made her luminous green eyes pop, and her pink hair fell against her shoulders in ringlets. Even as she rounded a corner, the sound of dropping china made music in her ears.

About ninety percent of her friends had all choked or spit out their drinks when she had sat down at their table.

"I'm sorry for such the late notice, but Tsunade-sama had a few errands for me to run, a few of which take place here."

Her blond teammate couldn't even say her name he was so shocked, only the beat red blush on his face, displayed any hint. They were all staring at her, every single one of them. The men in pure sexual fascination, and the girls, well mostly Karin, were glaring at her in absolute hate. Sakura's three best friends seemed to be at a loss for words.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke's eyes dropping lower down her body. A small smirk graced her lips. However, she wasn't here for him, no she was here for the man she had deliberately sat in front of, Neji Hyuga.

"_Hyuga-san_," Her voice was a smooth as silk, his eyes rose from her hipline to her face, clearly allured.

"Tsunade-sama, asked me to give this to you. Please take a moment to look at the contents in private, once you have, she would like me to debrief you on it."

They all watched her take a tan envelope and slide it across the red table cloth towards him. Neji's eyes briefly glanced downward at the envelope. He picked up the envelope; interests peaked, and got up. He excused himself and went to the washroom. As soon as he was out of sight, everyone's eyes were back on her.

"I-Is Hyuga-san required for another mission, S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata stammered out nervously. It apparently was on everyone's mind. Sakura bobbed her head in response,

"Hai. That's why I apologize again for such a late notice. She didn't realize it until after you had all left. She sent me to retrieve him."

Neji had returned. From the look he was giving her, she knew he was waiting for an explanation.

Sakura stood, in no hurry at all.

"Excuse us." With that she motioned him to follow her towards the back of the restaurant. Sakura lead them through several back hallways and to the inn attached at the end of the complex. Opening a door, she let herself in; he was right on her heel.

"Close the door and lock it." She commanded, sitting herself down on the bed. He did as he was told, before speaking.

"The papers are blank, what's your purpose of removing me from a mission, Haruno?" His eyes were narrowed slits.

Sakura watched him hang the envelope upside down, blank pieces of paper fluttered to the floor.

"There is a man in the restaurant, different from the man you are after, who needs to believe I'm a prostitute who services wealthy young men, like yourself. Tsunade-sama would like you pose as my client. The envelope full of false papers is suppose to look like a deal we're striking."

"And what pray tell, do these papers represent?"

Her lips curled into a suggestive leer,

"Pictures."

Neji folded his arms across his chest and gave her a judgmental stare,

"That would explain your drastic wardrobe change."

"_Neji-kun_, do you think, I only dress up for missions like this? Hmm? If that's the case, my dear, you're quite wrong."

Curiosity sparked in his pale eyes once again, she noted his eyes traveling up and down her body a few times.

"You're being quite informal now, _Sakura_, is it part of your cover as well?"

Neji followed her legs as her left crossed over her right, he saw a clear glimpse of a black lace garter. His hormones reacted.

" Maybe, by the way, _Neji-kun_, there's one more thing I need you to do. And I'm afraid, standing as you are will make it rather difficult for me to complete my mission."

He raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"What exactly, would I need to help you with?"

Her seductive smile provided the only warning,

"I need to _thoroughly_ seduce you."

"You think seducing me will be easy?" pure male confidence emitted from his voice.

"No, it will be difficult, but that's just part of the fun. Besides, you've underestimated me quite a lot Neji-kun."

She removed herself from the bed and strode over to him, pausing before him. Inquisitive, he allowed her to unfold his arms; she stepped up against him and placed his hands on the small of her back, then guide them downward. Sakura smirked watching his nostrils flare, pressing her body tight against his, she could feel his body instantly responding. He realized this too, and didn't seem too happy.

Sakura pressed a wet kiss against his throat, and licked upward, his hands tightened on her bottom. Glancing up at him, she smiled,

"You know, _Neji-kun,_ it would be much more fun, if you played too. After all, a good seduction needs both parties involved."

That was all it took, his left hand had shot up under her chin, and forced it upward, as his lips slammed against hers.

He wasted no time.

Sakura was extremely surprised by how fast her body was reacting, how his hungry kisses and gropes were making her feel. Pleasure was swarming throughout her body. He turned them around and forced her against the door with a loud thud. His hands were all over her, on top of and under her dress, teasing her body with pleasure. Breaking apart their lips, he placed his hot mouth against her jaw, kissing and nipping towards her earlobe and back down her neck to her collar bone. Her hands found his head band and untied it, tossing it to the ground and entangling her fingers in his hair. When she started to massage his scalp, the attractive clan heir growled in pleasure.

"Neji _pant_. . .bed. . ._pant_. . .now."

It didn't take him long to react. He scooped her up in his arms, lips never failing to leave her reddening flesh, and took three quick steps to the bed, where he deposited her. She made him tear off his shirt and throw it across the room before he landed on her bare-chested. Neji's hands were curved under her thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He rocked into her, compressing her body with his.

He had her out of her dress with one yank, revealing sensual black lingerie and the matching garter. Sakura opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a blown away expression. Her cheeks flushed red. His lips tweaked upward in utter amusement and lust,

"Who knew?" Without warning, his lips were back on hers, his hands splaying over every trace of skin.

Panting, red faced, and sweaty, the two lay tousled together in sheets, staring up at the wood ceiling.

"How was I?" she inquired trying to catch her breath

Neji was silent for a second, he waited until his breath had returned before rolling on top of her.

"Perfect." He snarled in lust seconds before sealing his lips back over hers.

Sweeping her hands through his long hair, she let her hands caress over his back, passing over fresh scratch marks her nails had made in the heat of their release. Removing his fingers from the interweave of curls on her head, Neji gave her one more deep kiss before making any move to get off her.

Gathering up the blank papers from the floor and inserting them back into the envelope, Sakura handed the tan folder back to Neji.

"You need to leave with this, once you're home, you can throw it away. " She instructed fixing herself so she was presentable. After pulling on his shirt, Neji took it from her.

"And if you would happen to need it again?"

Sakura's lips curled upwards, "Well, then I suppose you would have to deliver it to my apartment then wouldn't you."

Their group of friends could only stare at them when they sat down. Her face was slightly flushed with an afterglow, and he was still perspiring a miniscule amount.

"What were you two _DOING_?" The majority of them asked in suspicion.

" Um, well…" Sakura begin, looking at Neji for assistance. He offered her none and instead said:

"Haruno, since you are the informant why don't you explain."

She glared at him and jabbed him in the shin with her high heel before bull-shitting her answer."

" I was suppose to apprehend a suspect in a case tonight, and Tsunade-sama decided that Hyuga-san, would assist me. The suspect who works here, ran away and well… lead us both on a very tiring and irritating chase around the area."

"Well obviously you didn't do a very good job if you let him run away." Karin snapped at Sakura. Sakura ignored her comment and caught her blonde best friend giving her a questioning look with raised eyebrows. Thinking back to the previous hour she had spent with the sexy Hyuga Heir made a grin come across her lips. Seeing this, Ino spat out the drink of water she had taken. Everyone at their table all looked at her in alarm.

"What the hell Ino! Give us warning next time!" Kiba whined wiping droplet's of water from his face. Stopping her coughing fit, Ino grabbed Sakura's hand across the table and dragged her out of the booth and to the back of the restaurant, where everyone heard her scream,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID _THAT_! HERE OF ALL PLACES! WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD!"

Everyone in the restaurant was looking over now. Neji merely shrugged at all the stares being directed at him from his teammates, making a mental note to kill the blonde later.

They all heard Sakura hush Ino, moments later they returned.

"Is there something going on we should know about?" Shikamaru questioned looking at the two.

"Ino was just expressing her disapproval of my method for catching the suspect." Sakura responded, picking up the glass of untouched water before her and took a drink.

"What exactly was your method, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired of her. Sakura peered at them from over the rim of the glass, she set the glass down and focused her attention on the table cloth,

" I would prefer not to discuss it. It was um… fairly risqué."

All her teammates and friends( except Ino and Neji) looked at her with wide eyes and gapped mouths.

"Well, I should go give my report to Tsunade-sama."

Sakura reached under the table and halted Neji's hand (he was seated beside her) from tracing patterns with his fingers on her inner thigh, and stood. With a mild bow she left. Ino glanced at everyone,

"I'll go bludgeon some more sense into her." she squeaked and then hurried after the rosette haired medic.

"Who needs booze?"Kiba inquired moments later. The rest raised their hands in agreement, unable to fully comprehend the previous event.


	2. Chapter 2

/CHAPTER TWO/ Dare

Sakura tried desperately to ignore the redhead she strode over in her latest voluptuous outfit. As Karin stopped before her, Sakura kept her gaze focused on the lines in the medical report she was reading.

" I see you're still trying to hard to get Sasuke to notice you! Sorry, Sakura, but he's way out of your league. Everyone's out of your league you really aren't attractive enough to get a guys attention."

Sakura looked at her from her medical report,

"Is that a fact?" she asked dryly.

" It is."

"Sorry to disappoint you, bitch. But If you haven't noticed, all the guys here are looking at Sakura not you." Ino butted in, putting her arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura tore her gaze away from the report to see Tenten and Hinata walk up beside Ino.

" Ino's right, even Neji's looked over at her a few times." Added Tenten.

Karin scoffed, " Please. Like Neji would look at her. Or any of you for that matter. Guys like Neji and Sasuke are WAY to hot for you. You couldn't even turn them on."

" And you think you could? Bitch, you're delusional." Ino said smugly.

The two glared at each other.

Sakura glanced around the construction site they were at. While many of her male companions were there to supervise the building of the new mission headquarters, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were in charge of directing it. Sakura herself was there only to review workers medical history and clear them for duty of building the headquarters. Her multiple assistants were standing by in case of injury.

Turning her away from the construction site, Sakura settled her gaze on Karin,

" So you're saying I'm incapable of turning any guy on, even Neji."

" Yes that's what I'm saying, I bet he wouldn't even react if you kissed him!"

Sakura glanced at the Hyuga heir and let her lips curl into a smirk. Karin stepped back in alarm at her smirk. Ino groaned, Tenten and Hinata looked at the blonde in confusion.

"What's wrong?" inquired Tenten.

" She's going to do it again. I know it!"

" D-Do what Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

Sakura closed the book of reports with a loud 'SNAP',

" Are you daring me then?"

" Of course I'm daring you! B-Because I know you can't do it!" the red-head snapped, trying to hide her uncertainty.

Sakura handed Ino her book, " Ino, hold onto this for me."

Sakura adjusted her blouse and the well tailored pencil skirt that ended above her knees and headed towards the men, intentions clear.

Hearing the sound of Sakura's four inch black pumps crunching gravel, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and many others looked up from their work to watch her walk towards Neji.

"Hyuga-san!"

Neji turned from discussing some mission plans with Shikamaru and Shino to see Sakura stride over.

"Haruno, can you wait a moment? I—" She cut him off by cupping her hands around the back of his neck and yanking his head downward to meet her lips in a zealous kiss.

The entire construction site became a morgue. Ino, Hinata and Tenten's faces turned bright pink, while Karin looked as if she had just been slapped in the face. Naruto and Lee's faces were dark red and the two looked ready to faint from shock. Kiba's hammer had fallen from his hand along with Chouji's bag of potato chips. Shikamaru's eyebrows were raised in shock and his mouth was slightly a gap. Shino's glasses were hanging on the rim of his nose, and Sasuke looked ready to murder the Hyuga heir on the spot.

Sakura broke their earth shattering kiss minutes later, and gave the bewildered genius a seductive smile.

"You," she said grabbing his hands. " Are coming with me."

Sakura turned to the rest of their comrades and other shocked workers and bowed,

"Excuse me Gentlemen, I'm borrowing him for a while. I promise he won't be _too_ exhausted when he returns."

Still slightly bewildered, Neji couldn't help but smirk at her comment. He ignored the looks everyone was giving him, and let Sakura pull him along behind her.

Neji followed Sakura into her apartment and moved out of the way for her to close the door behind him.

" I don't recall needing to fulfill someone's sexual desire, to be a qualified reason to pull someone away from an assignment, Haruno. Furthermore, you've made my job more of hassle then it needs to be with the wrath I will receive from your teammates."

" Are you saying I'm not worth it? Even after we spend that _amazing_ hour together?" she pouted running her fingers along his collar bone and down the front of his Jounin vest; unzipping it torpidly.

" No, but you're making my life quite hectic." he said, irritated she was toying with him.

"There's nothing wrong with having a hectic life sometimes, you need to loosen up."

She slipped her hands under his navy shirt and ran them over his well defined abdomen. His hands which had been resting loosely on the small of her back, tightened subconsciously as her hands traveled along the waistband of his pants.

" You know Neji, I'm not just attracted to you because of your physique, but by your talents , values and qualities too. You are very honorable and your diligence towards your training and to every mission you are on is highly regarded. You always put every ounce of your effort into every task you undertake whether it be simple or complex. And your dependability is amazing. You are a genius, Neji, not just intellectually but between the sheets too. You never fail to amaze me." Sakura admitted whole heartedly.

Neji couldn't stop his ego or his pride from swelling into a large balloon in his chest. He looked down at her, she was giving him one of her small sensual smiles, that he had become susceptible to since the night they had first made love.

"Besides all of that, the thing I like the most about you, is how you can make feel _so_ good. So, _Neji-kun_, is that reason enough to pull you away from an assignment?"

She could feel the desire radiating from his body, and from the dark luster his narrowed eyes were giving her, she knew she had won.

"Seductress." He growled before pulling her against him and kissing her petal pink lips ravenously.

Sakura felt her legs liquefy from the intense kisses he was giving her. She clung to him for support as he tore off random pieces of her clothing on their way to her couch. Sakura barely had enough time to get his Jounin vest and shirt off before he had started tugging off her skirt.

Once every item of clothing except for her bra and panties had been plucked from her body, he pounced on her.

"You've turned me into an animal." He snarled, latching his lips onto the flesh of her neck.

"That's okay, I like this animalistic side of you too." she panted.

That was all it took.

Neji ignored the sound of the water spraying out of the shower head, and tried to focus on anything else but the attractive rosette underneath it. So far he was failing.

Lying chest up on her bed amongst an entanglement of sheets, he thought back to last four sexually satisfying hours they had spent together. He had gotten less than thirty minutes of sleep before they had woken up and done the deed all over again. Needless to say, he was exhausted.

Neji had foolishly assumed that the first time they had made love at the inn, would have been a onetime occurrence. Oh how he was wrong. Shortly after she had left the restaurant that previous night, she had occupied his thoughts relentlessly. So it was as he lay in her bed that afternoon, that he realized their relationship was more than a onetime thing.

To make matters worse, she was the only woman he knew who had ever made him experience such primal emotions. It wasn't a good sign.

_I'm screwed_. He thought in frustration. Closing his eyes, Neji tried to find sleep; as soon as he had, her smell hit him. Groaning, Neji rubbed his eyes with his palms before pulling the covers off his body and getting out of the bed. He opened the bathroom door and shut it behind him.

Sakura squeaked in alarm when he opened her shower door and stepped in with her.

"Neji! What are you—?"

"You drive me crazy." Was his only explanation before he sealed his lips over hers.

Sakura covered her mouth as she released a large yawn. It was seven in the morning, and she had finally gotten off her night long hospital shift. As she passed the construction site on her way home, she stopped to look around at all the progress they had made since the day before.

"Forehead!"

Sakura turned around to see Ino. Her best friend jogged over to her and whacked her in the head with a pink shopping bag.

" That's for yesterday!"

"Ow! That hurt Ino-pig."

Ino watched Sakura release another yawn,

" I'll save your lecture until later, you should get some sleep. You can hardly stay awake, what did you and Neji _do_ yesterday?"

"Neji. . .and I—" Sakura was unable to finish her sentence, she started yawning again.

" What about me, Haruno?" came the Hyuga heir's voice from behind them. Ino and Sakura both turned to see him walk up. He was in his Jounin uniform, and held a curious look in his pale eyes.

"Nothing…" she slurred from exhaustion, " I-I should get home. I'll see you guys later…!"

She stumbled over her own two feet; Ino watched Neji catch her best friend with ease.

"You," he told the pinkette. "Have had too much caffeine and are too low on sleep. Why are you even walking home in this condition?"

"Whose fault is it, I didn't get any sleep?" she argued half heartedly. He failed to suppress his smirk. Scooping his lover up into his arms, Neji gave Ino a curt bow.

" I'll see her safely home, and make sure she gets sleep." With that he left.

Ino watched them walk away, with a mild blush. "She is DEFIANTLY hearing about this tomorrow. I mean, he's CARRYING her home!" Shaking her head in disbelief, Ino turned around and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

/CHAPTER THREE/ Remembrance

Her eyes drifted boredly to the window beside her. The meeting she was in was long, excruciatingly boring, and only two hours in. Needless to say, her usually busy life had hit a standstill that she couldn't wait to get out of.

_Half lidded eyes stared up at an ivory white ceiling, watching splashes of moonlight dance across the room. _

_ The large warm lump beneath the sheets at the end of the bed, making its way towards her had an uncanny way of making her body burn like no other man could. He left her anxious, breathless, and wanting more. _

Looking out of the window, Sakura watched a bird fly by. It made her smile, for when she was with the Hyuga heir; all she ever did was soar. A feeling she never wanted to leave.

_ His hands held her hips close to his as his mouth trailed light kisses from her navel to her lips. He was surprisingly tender and gentle for the usual rough hot love he gave her was nowhere to be seen. His mouth was no longer wicked, instead it was sweet. _

_ Her chin tilted upwards as his lips reached her throat, the pressure of his body on hers increased just a little bit. His name fell from her lips in a soft moan, making him stop. Opening her eyes, she saw he was looking at her, almost hesitant. _

_ "I'm not good at this," he murmurs as if he was embarrassed. _

_ "At what?" she asks. _

_ "At being gentle."_

_ She offers him a smile, "I don't care." _

_ "But it is what you want, is it not?" _

_ "What I want is you," she said. "And you have already given me that." _

_ Before he can say anything else, she cups his face in her hands and brings his mouth to hers. _

_ He kissed her roughly, sucking on her lips as if they were candy. _

_The tenderness he had displayed earlier was all gone, and that suited her just fine._

A new speaker had come to the front of the room beginning his speech on a new study he had recently conducted.

Sakura's eyes were half glazed over from remembrance, and as she stared off into space, she couldn't help but remember more.

_The tile on the shower wall was cold against her heated skin. It was making her feel almost as good as the man pressed against her. Their clothes were scattered all over her bathroom floor along with remnants of items that once were whole pieces on her bathroom countertop. _

_Her lips were slightly swollen from his harsh kisses, and the majority of her neck and upper torso were covered in bruises and bite marks. He was rough, but she liked it that way, and he knew it too. She would never admit it, but he had stamped his name onto her heart and she didn't ever want to remove it. She considered her feelings for him naïve and one-sided, but what she didn't realize was that gradually over their time together, he had discovered that he felt the same way too. _

It was hard for her not to close her eyes and dream—about him, about them, about the wonderful activities they did together. So all she could able herself to do, was to stare off into space and try to listen. . .

_He was smirking at her in absolute male confidence. _

_So as he backed her into the vacant observation room she had just come out of, Sakura couldn't help but thank god, that the hospital floor they were on was vacant. _

_Up until recently, she had always been the one to coax him into their much enjoyed love making, however, he had somehow turned the tables without her realizing it and she knew it wouldn't take much coaxing on his part to make her give in. Apparently, he was well aware. _

_It hadn't taken him long to have her stripped down to her underwear and lying beneath him on the cot in the corner. He pinned both her wrists above her head with one hand, and ravished her with his other. _

_She was floating in ecstasy and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet, needless to say, he knew all the right triggers for her. _

_And __that__ was why he had been smirking. _

The meeting ended abruptly because of a mission, leaving Sakura to find time to go out to lunch with her three best friends. While they chatted away gleefully, Sakura found herself drifting off again.

_Somehow, his hands had always managed to find a way under her skirt without her ever realizing it. His fingers would trace patterns from her knees to her thighs, slowly making their way towards her underwear and further._

_She was thankful they were all seated around a covered table for their mission briefing, but even the tablecloth wouldn't be able to hide their secret for long. Sakura learned early on that she had a horrible poker face, so her best excuse for her blushing cheeks and slight whimpers was a bad cold. And the culprit seated beside her remained blank faced as always, never giving away that he was the cause of it all. _

"Sakura are you alright?" Tenten asked her suddenly. Sakura shook away her daze and forced a smile,

"I'm just really tired. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to leave first and go lie down."

"Sure, go ahead." Ino answered in an uncaring manor.

Hinata smiled at her, "F-Feel better S-Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled in return, "Thanks."

She took the long way home and as she passed by a secluded training ground, she saw the very man that had been occupying her mind all day. A small part of her wanted to leave, but the majority of her wanted him to leave with her. So, she went to retrieve him.

He was lying in the grass very uncharacteristically, but on closer inspection, she noticed he was taking a momentary break from some rigorous training.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" he inquired.

"Oh, so you knew it was me?"

"You honestly believe I wouldn't recognize the person I'm having a sexual relationship with? I'm offended you'd think otherwise." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm just saying it could've been anyone," she frowned.

"Doubtful. You are nowhere near surreptitious enough."

"Well excuse me for not wanting a kunai through my skull."

His lips tweaked upward,

"What do you want, Haruno?"

Sakura knelt down beside him and started tracing light patterns on the side of his face. She observed his body slowly go into a relaxed state with a smile.

"I can't come and say hi?"

"You can."

She ran her finger down the bridge of his nose across his other cheek and up towards his forehead protector. Then she stopped.

He grunted in annoyance, making her smile stretch at the corners.

She pushed his headband upwards with her thumb, and then continued her trail of patterns. She half expected him to pull her hand away when she traced over the curse mark with her finger, but he was content enough not to notice or he trusted her enough not to care.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately," she told him awhile later.

"Is that a fact?" he inquires with the slightest bit of humor. "I didn't realize you were so attracted to me."

"Well I am. So," she leans in close to his ear and whispers. "Want to help me make my fantasy's come true?"

Allured, he popped his eyes open and looked at her. She was grinning at him, and he couldn't help but smirk once again. Taking a hand out from behind his head, Neji cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his.

Then, he gave her the answer she wanted and more.


End file.
